Eiken: Omnitrix Adventures
by Rexfan1333
Summary: What if Densuke Mifune found a strange watch like device known as the Omnitrix, how would the Eiken club members react to all this. Find out! No flames! Please leave a Review when you read. DensukeXHarem.
1. The beginning

Eiken: Omnitrix Adventures

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

* * *

It was just a day in Zashono Academy; a young man with short dark brown hair was walking in a group of other students. His name was Densuke Mifune, Densuke was wondering about his time in the Eiken club. A few months had passed since the day he had been part of the club and he's still confused.

'_These girls are going to be the death of me…_' Densuke thought to himself with his head down while walking to his class. '_Everyday is always wired…_'

"Hey, Densuke-kun!" Two voices yelled toward the boy. Densuke looked to see Shimada and Todoroki greeting him as always.

"Hey, guys…" Densuke greeted as well.

"So, how's everything going at the Eiken club?" Shimada asked with a pervy look on his face, Densuke blushed nervously.

"W-Why do you want to know?" Densuke asked still blushing.

"We just want to know how everything is going, that's all." Todoroki explained to the proclaimed invisible boy.

"Everything's fine…" Densuke said back to the two students. "See you latter…"

And with that Densuke left, Shimada and Todoroki were now the only ones left.

"Lucky..." The two boys whispered in envy.

**After class**

* * *

Densuke was now eating his lunch until he felt something soft on to of his head. Densuke's face went red, he looked up to see a very tall girl with long purple hair tide into a ponytail, and she also wore the school uniform. She was Kirika Misono, the leader and founder of the Eiken club. She smothered him with her G-cup breasts.

"DENSUKE!" Kirika yelled with a grin on her face, "You look down, what's up?"

"Nothing…"Densuke said as he was still blushing. "Will you get off?"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!" Kirika said still holding him. The purple haired Amazon was squashing him between her huge breasts. "Is it Chiharu-Chan your thinking about?"

Densuke's face became redder from the question that Kirika gave him.

"Densuke-kun!" A voice yelled shyly. Densuke looked over to see young woman with long dark red hair, she wore the school uniform as well and had large F-cup breasts. Her name was Chiharu Shinonome.

"Shinonome-san!" Densuke yelled still blushing. Chiharu came up to the two members.

"Are you alright?" Chiharu asked worried.

"Y-Yeah." Densuke answered blushing. A grin creeped up on Kirika's face.

"Go get her!" Kirika yelled as she threw Densuke over at Chiharu. The two fell on top of each other.

"Ow…" Densuke groaned, but then he felt something soft.

'Wha…?'

"D-Densuke-kun?" Chiharu spoke; Densuke looked down to see his hands cupping her F-cup breasts. "C-Could you g-get off?"

Densuke jumped from her with a dark red blush on his face "I-I'm sorry!"

"Let's go!" Kirika said as she starched her arms. "I'm starving!"

With that Kirika left to the club HQ,

'_Man! That's getting old!_' Densuke thought to himself, he then helped Chiharu back up. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes…" Chiharu as she cleaned herself off. "Thank you, Densuke."

"Y-You're welcome…" Densuke said as he and Chiharu both blushed, Chiharu was the first to speak.

"W-We better get going…" Chiharu tried her best not to sound shy. Densuke nodded in agreement and both left to Eiken HQ.

**Eiken club room**

* * *

Densuke and Chiharu had now entered the club room.

"Hey!" Densuke greeted the club members.

Then they saw a young girl; she had long pink hair tide into twin tails, she had glasses on and wore an apron over her school middle school uniform. Her name was Komoe Harumachi; she also had the largest breasts in the club (111 cm). She had a smile on her face.

"D-Densuke-kun! Chiharu-chan! W-Welcome back!" Komoe greeted happily. Then suddenly Densuke was grabbed by a huge robotic hand out of nowhere. he looked to see who was controlling the robot. It was a little girl with light blue hair that was in a bob cut, she wore a pair of goggle, a lab coat and a school uniform; her name was Kyoko Morooka. Komoe and Chiharu was shocked.

"Guinea Pig!" Kyoko yelled at the boring teen. "You're late!"

"Densuke-kun!" Chiharu yelled in horror seeing him in Kyoko's mecha named Gustav's clutches.

"S-Sorry!" Densuke apologized to the short girl genius.

"Whatever..." Kyoko said as she dropped the teen on the ground. "Just don't do it again!"

"Densuke-kun!" Chiharu yelled as she ran toward him "Are you alright?"

**Minutes later**

* * *

Komoe was now cooking dinner for the group while Densuke helped out. Then a girl with her blonde hair in chinese buns and wore a short chinese dress. her name was Lin Grace; the chinese acrobat and fortune-teller of the group.

"Hi everyone!" Lin greeted her fellow members.

"Hello, Grace-san!" Chiharu greeted happily, "How was your trip back home.

"It was nice!" Grace said with a smile as always. Then suddenly Kirika had an idea.

"HOW ABOUT A PICNIC!" Kirika yelled with a grin on her face, everyone looked over at her.

"Huh?" Everyone said in unison.

"A picnic!" Kirika said with a prideful look on her face. "Fresh air! Relax!"

"That sounds wonderful!" Lin said with a smile on her face.

"Y-Yeah!" Komoe said excitedly.

"URR!" Kuma yelled happily.

"WELL!" Kirika said as she did a pose. "LETS GO!"

Everyone left while Densuke and Chiharu were left by themselves.

"L-Lets go, Densuke-kun!" Chiharu said trying to be bold and grabbed his hand. Densuke blushed like crazy.

"O-Okay!" Densuke said nervously; and with that they followed the group.

**The park**

* * *

The club members had finally made to the park for their club picnic. Everyone was now finished setting up the picnic. Kirika started to stretch her arms.

"This feels great!" Kirika said, then she grabbed Densuke. "You feeling better now?"

"Yeah..." Densuke said happily. "It's nice."

"Good!" Kirika said as she then sat on his head. "That's better!"

_'No panties..._' Densuke yelled in his mind blushing.

**Few minute later **

* * *

Densuke went out for a walk, he was now thinking about what he should do.

"Why am I so weak?" Densuke said a little irritated. "I always seem to get my butt handed to me..."

"I-I wish I could be stronger."

"WOAH!" but then he tripped on something and fell in a huge hole in the ground.

"Ow..." Densuke said a he rubbed his head, he then looked to see a giant ball like object.

"W-What is that?" Densuke said confused, he tried to examine it to see what it was, but then it opened up to show a strange watch-like device.

"Wow!" Densuke said shocked, but then the strange device merged with his wrist. Densuke fell on his bottom in surprise at what he saw.

"What the heck is this thing?" Densuke said shocked, but then he heard a familiar scream.

"Shinonome-san!"

**TBC**

* * *

**That's it for now, please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. It's Hero Time!

**Chapter 2: It's Hero time!**

**perviously on ****Eiken: Omnitrix Adventures**

* * *

**_Densuke went out for a walk, he was now thinking about what he should do._**

**_"Why am I so weak?" Densuke said a little irritated. "I always seem to get my butt handed to me..."_**

**_"I-I wish I could be stronger."_**

**_"WOAH!" but then he tripped on something and fell in a huge hole in the ground._**

**_"Ow..." Densuke said a he rubbed his head, he then looked to see a giant ball like object._**

**_"W-What is that?" Densuke said confused, he tried to examine it to see what it was, but then it opened up to show a strange watch-like device._**

**_"Wow!" Densuke said shocked, but then the strange device merged with his wrist. Densuke fell on his bottom in shock at what he saw._**

**_"What the heck is this thing?" Densuke said shocked, but then he heard a familiar scream._**

**_"Shinonome-san!"_**

**Back to the story!**

* * *

"Shinonome-san!" Densuke yelled to find the busty red-head. He started running as quickly as he could.

"Where can she be?" Densuke said to himself in a very panicked tone, but then suddenly the watch-like device started beeping.

"Huh?" Densuke said confused by what was going on "What's it doing?"

The watch started glowing, Densuke started to mess with it "This is strange..."

But then a large flash appeared around him and made his body feel different "WHAT'S GOING ON?" He yelled.

As the light faded away, Densuke felt...wired.

"I feel funny..." Densuke said as he looked around, he then found a lake that was close to where he was an looked to see something that will change his life forever.

"AHHH!" Densuke yelled frightened by what he saw, he looked to see a magma-like creature that had flames all around his body.

"W-What is that?" Densuke yelled shocked "Is that...me?"

Then he heard Chiharu's scream "Shinonome-san!" Densuke yelled as he got up and ran to her location "I'm coming!"

**Few minutes later **

* * *

Densuke finally made to Chiharu's location, he looked to see a frightened and terrified Chiharu and then a squid like monster wearing strange body armor.

"What should I do?" Densuke said feeling scared "How can I save her?"

He then looked at his hand and clutched his fist '_I gotta save her from that freak!_' Densuke thought with fire in his eyes.

"No matter what!" Denuske yelled as he clashed at the squid monster with his fire hands; The monster went flying to a tree.

_Whoa!_' Desuke thought amazed by his strength '_That was awesome!_'

"W-Who are you?" A voice asked shocked, Densuke turned to see Chiharu looking up at him in awe.

"Uh...I..." Densuke was about to speak until he was hit by a laser and was shot down "GAHH!"

"Give me the Omnitrix!" The squid monster yelled with anger.

'_Omnitrix?_' Densuke thought '_The Watch?_'

"If not..." The monster said "I'll take from your lifeless body!"

Densuke got back up and got in front of his beloved Chiharu; she looked up at his in shock.

"Go..." Denuske told the large breasted girl "It's not safe here..."

Chiharu looked at him in amazement, was he a superhero like on T.V.; she then nodded and left.

"You're gonna pay!" Desuke said as he created fire balls and started throwing them at the monster.

"DIE!" The monster yelled as he charged at Desuke and punched him in the face, Densuke started to use his fire balls at him again at the monster.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!" Densuke asked the monster, but suddenly the symbol started to glow red and Densuke was back to normal.

"W-What!" Densuke said shocked, but was then grabbed by the monster.

"I am Vilgax the Conqueror of worlds!" The monster introduced "And now give me the Omnitrix if you value your life!"

"N-No!" Densuke yelled as he activated the Omnitrix with a green light appeared around him. When the light faded Densuke was replaced with a red-four armed being with four eyes.

"TAKE THIS!" Densuke yelled as he punched Vilgax in the face which made crash into all five trees, Densuke looked at his new form.

"WOW!" Densuke said in amazed by his new form "I got four arms!"

Densuke wondered if Chiharu made it back to the picnic safely.

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Kirika looked to see Chiharu exhausted, Grace Lin came up to her worriedly.

"Chiharu, are you alright?" Lin asked worried about her friend.

"I-I'm fine..." Chiharu said as she got her breath back.

"H-Have you seen Densuke-kun?" Komoe asked packing everything to go "It's getting late."

"Haven't seen him..." Kirika said while sucking her banana "I wonder where he is..."

"Who knows..." Kyoko said while fixing up Gustav "That Guinea Pig is probably lost..."

"H-Hi!" A voice came up, they then saw Densuke with a smile.

"MIFUNE-KUN!" Chiharu yelled as she hugged him "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Densuke blushed and said "I'm glad too..."

Kirika walked up to Densuke with her signiture grin "Lets go back to HQ!"

"Right!" Everyone said in unison and went back to Eiken HQ.

**The next day**

* * *

It was now morning in Zashono Academy, Densuke was looking at the strange device on his wrist.

'_I wonder what that monster wanted this for?_' Densuke thought to himself as he walked to his class.

"DENSUKE-KUN!" A voice yelled, Densuke looked to see who it was, but he was tackled.

"OW!" Densuke said while rubbing his head from the fall, he looked to see a girl who looked exactly like Chiharu but she had smaller breasts and short red hair; she had a smile on her face.

"Yuriko-san?" Densuke said shocked by seeing Chiharu's younger sister.

But then Yuriko hugged him and said "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Densuke blushed by feeling her breasts up against his chest and said "W-Wha!"

**In the dark depths of space**

* * *

In space we come upon a huge space ship, inside Vilgax was in a healing pod.

"I'll get the Omnitrix even if I kill the boy..." Vilgax said with an angered look on his face. then suddenly a being walked up to the tank Vilgax was in a

"What are your orders, master?" The alien being asked in strange language in respect of the squid-like monster.

"Bring me the Omnitrix!" Vilgax demanded "And kill the boy!"

**TBC**

* * *

**Hope you enjoed the chapter! Please review! **


End file.
